The Crucible of the Ages/The Digging Rescue in the Molekin Mine
Here is how the Molekin Mine rescue begins in Rise of the Portal Masters. When everyone arrived at the Ruins, The Eternal Undead Source was placed within the Core of Light. Master Eon: Skylands has grown dark, Portal Masters and friends. But now, You've all bring the Eternal Undead Source, And add it's Power to the Core of Light. Spyro: We did it, Guys. Toby: And not a moment too soon. Henrietta: Well said, Toby. Patrick Star: Now what? Just then, The ancient gateways opens as a mysterious train whirled with Diggs next to it. Hugo: Wow! Am I the only one that didn't know this way here? I mean honestly, There's a train here. Diggs: Did you say that there's a train? Hugo: Right there behind you. Diggs: Oh, That explains the tracks. Huh. I'm not sure how I could have missed that. Flynn: It couldn't possibly be because he's blind as a bat. Could it? That's right, Boom! Diggs: Hey! I can still hear, You know. Listen, We moles were digging, Searching for the Crucible of the Ages. But there was a terrible cave in! Hugo: Wait! You know where the Crucible is? That's one of the missing components to the Great Machine! It's the only relic in the world that can contain the Power of the Eternal Fire Source! Diggs: I know. That's why we were looking for... Wait! What am I saying? There's no time to explain! The Cave! There are moles trapped down there! I Barely escaped when the cave in sealed the entrance shut! Hugo: Twilight, If we can open a path through the debris, Perhaps you, your friends and the Skylanders could recover the Crucible. Diggs: Uh, What part of "Moles trapped down there" Don't any of you undestand? Hugo: We'll need something powerful enough to blow up the debris that's blocking the cave. Then, We can get the Crucible... And save the moles. Diggs: Finally. Applejack: Looks like we're gonna need us some bombs. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah. Soon, Boomer and SpongeBob brought out the bombs. Boomer: Ready, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Ready. As Boomer puts the bombs inside SpongeBob Squarepants, He walks next to the debris and exploded as we now see a blackened SpongeBob. Diggs: What was that, Was that another cave in!? Oh no! Are you all ready to go to the mines now? Twilight Sparkle: Ready! SpongeBob SquarePants: All set! Patrick Star: Ready for action! So, They head to the mines as Diggs lead to location. At the mines, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie and their friends had to find the Molekin. Blobbers: What the... Where did you all come from? Oh, The Skylanders and company, You must have been sent by the same Portal Masters that rescued our townsfolk! I'm afraid we need your help once more, We were digging, Um, Well, I mean the Molekin were digging. And I was supervising. We found something, An ancient relic called the Crucible of the Ages! Dunno what happened, But some... Some Thing triggered a cave in! They're all trapped... The Mole Miners! You've all got to rescue them! Thomas the Tank Engine: Right. Annie: For Skylands! Soon, Everyone begin their search for the Molekins trapped in the cave in. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoa, Those are one big crystals! Diggs: Only bombs will break up those purple Tzo Crystals. Rarity: And what kinds of bombs are we talking about? Diggs: The big ones, Rarity. (looks at the wrong direction) Rarity: (clears her throat) I'm right next to you. Spike: Well, Let's get this over with. Diggs: Just be careful with the bombs, I don't want my Molekin get hurt. At last, They got the bombs and blew up the Tzo Crystals. Finally, All the Molekin are free. Diggs: You did it, You all saved the miners! I'd gladly walk over and shake your hand, But I'm agraid I must have ingured my leg while down here and can't walk. Oh, I can't make it on my own because of all the excuciating pain I am in. Push me out in the mine cart. Would ya? Wait! In my complete agony, I almost forgot. I manage to find the Crucible of the Ages! I'll hold onto it while you guys puch, Even though it hurts. Twilight Sparkle: Hang in there, Diggs. We'll get you to safety. SpongeBob SquarePants: Right behind you, Twilight. As Applejack pushes the cart, They head straight to where they came in. Applejack: How're ya doin' Diggs? Diggs: Doing great thanks to you, Applejack! At last, They returned to where everyone first came into the mine. Blobbers: You all saved everyone! And I have some good news, All this seismic activity has opened up a new tunnel back there. And there are new train tracks, Tracks that go deeper. Diggs: Hey! Come on! Miner in terrible pain here! Grab that Crucible and Let's get out of here! Fluttershy: Calm down, Diggs. We'll get you to safety. Henry: I'm with you, Fluttershy. As they take Diggs to safety, The Mabu and Molekin miners cheered at the heroes. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225